


Love Song #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 26

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffableValentines2020, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comedy, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't Judge Me, Easter Egg, Fluff and Crack, I'm Going to Hell, I'm not sorry, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Valentines (Good Omens), Ineffable Valentines 2020 (Good Omens), It wasn't my idea, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Valentines, crack!fic, especially for Miele, ineffable valentines, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Crowley confesses his love to Aziraphale, and reaffirms what he’s been feeling for thousands of years. There may be a surprise in store. Please don’t hate me, this wasn’t my idea, but it was too funny not to use. It's all explained at the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 75
Kudos: 95
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Love Song #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 26

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts), [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



Aziraphale gazed at Crowley over his white wine as they sat together sipping it on the picnic blanket in the park. “So what is all this about, Crowley?” he asked, hesitant, heart fluttering. The demon seemed on edge as well, and he had a feeling that now the whole Armageddon nonsense was over with, they were safe from heaven and hell, that something had changed about their relationship. He didn’t know how to put it into words, didn’t know how to frame it, but Crowley had taken special care to make the afternoon special so far and he seemed to have something on his mind.

Crowley fiddled with his own wine glass, uncertain how to start. “I know for thousands of years, we’ve had to have boundaries in place, to protect each other. But all that has changed now, we’re on our own side, we’re free agents. We can do what we want, can tell each other what we want, no more rules, no repercussions…”

Aziraphale looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His heart hammering in his chest with nerves. He was afraid of what Crowley might say, and at the same time absolutely ready for it, because how could it be anything else after all this time?

“You can feel love, right?”

Aziraphale nodded.

“But even if… if either of us felt anything, we’ve had to keep it hidden, keep it within the rules. We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I.”

Aziraphale remembered to breathe. “Crowley, my dear...” he paused and gulped. “You said it yourself, there no longer _are_ any rules. But please, Crowley, if you truly mean to say what I think you are, I need to know that you mean it, what you’re thinking…” he trailed off, uncertain of how best to say what he felt.

“A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of.” Crowley levelled a steady look at him. He reached out and tentatively took Aziraphale’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Aziraphale squeezed it back and smiled nervously. “You wouldn’t get this from any other guy…” Crowley hesitated again, seemingly lost for words himself. “… I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling… gotta make you understand…” he faltered.

The angel lifted Crowley’s hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his knuckles. “My dear…” he began. “I understand, I truly do. I would give up everything to spend the rest of my life with you my love.”

Crowley bit his lip and smiled. “Never gonna give you up, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I know, my darling, you never have, even when I was so awful to you, when I said unforgivable things, you still came back to find me again. I can’t believe I ever doubted you.”

Crowley took another gulp of wine. “It’s more than that, Angel. I’m never gonna let you down.” He shuffled closer and pressed a warm hand to Aziraphale’s cheek, bringing his head closer, their lips only an inch apart, breaths soft and rapid, then closed the gap and pressed a gentle kiss to his angel’s lips. Aziraphale closed his eyes and sank into the melting beauty of Crowley’s lips, his clever tongue and soft hand on his face feeling of nothing more than safety, security. They broke off, gazing into each other’s eyes. “I’m never gonna run around and desert you, Aziraphale.” The angel dipped his head, smiling, overwhelmed with emotion, and a tear of happiness escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. Crowley kissed it away tenderly, then shook his head. “No, no, none of that, never gonna make you cry, Angel.” He kissed him again.

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed more of his love, he wrapped his arms around that narrow chest and pulled Crowley into a tight embrace, burying his face in his shoulder, breathing in his warm safe scent, then pressed a kiss to the skin at the side of his neck. “Oh, Crowley, my love, I never want to leave you.”

Crowley held him just as tightly, his hand stroking the angel’s soft hair, then down his back, comfortingly. “Never gonna say goodbye, either.” He leaned back a little to look Aziraphale in the eyes again, drinking in his beauty.

“Crowley, my love, you really mean it, don’t you?”

Crowley nodded. “Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you, Angel.” He kissed him again.

“After all this time, Crowley, and I was never certain, I wanted you so much but I simply didn’t dare…”

Crowley smiled at him and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “We’ve known each other for so long. Your heart’s been aching but you’re too shy to say it. Inside we both know what’s been going on.”

Aziraphale smiled back at him and covered Crowley’s hand on his face with his own. “You’re sure, Crowley?”

The demon nodded emphatically. “We know the game and we’re gonna play it. And if you ask me how I’m feeling…” here he huffed and looked away briefly. “Don’t tell me you’re too blind to see, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale kissed him again. “Absolutely not, my darling. I see it in everything you do. I love you too.” Crowley smiled and crushed him tight to his body again.

* * *

so where was the love song? (If you haven't got it yet, here it is) :   
  
  
  
  
Yes I rickrolled Miele_Petite as part of an elaborate inside joke. I'm going to hell. Thanks for the awesome valentines prompts, Miele, love you!

**Author's Note:**

> so Caedmon dared me to write this as part of an ongoing friendly spat between her and Miele_Petite. Miele told Caedmon that if she ever Rick Rolled her again, she'd never buy her another mimosa. 
> 
> I helped Caedmon with some fic stuff, and in return she offered to help me with some of the prompts I was stuck on. I had nothing for "love song" so she suggested I hide a Rick Roll in this one. 
> 
> THEN... we got Miel to come on the voice chat on Discord to do a cold live read (hence why this one uploaded slightly after midnight GMT unlike the rest, because I had to leave time for Miel to get on discord to read it without getting chance to sneak a peek beforehand.) 
> 
> She duly came on and did the cold read, cracked up into fits of giggles, ended up having to crack open a cold one. A good time was had by all. Thank you for putting up with our demonic shenanigans.


End file.
